Ajan siivet
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Suhoi uskoo, että kaikki aika on jo loppu." Kirjaan pohjautuva fic.


**Ajan siivet**

Fandom: Metro 2033  
Genre: lievä angst  
Hahmot: Suhoi, (Artjom)  
Summary: "Suhoi uskoo, että kaikki aika on jo loppu."

* * *

Mitä väliä sillä on, onko kalenterissa esillä viides vai kuudes päivä lokakuuta? Onko edes vuoden vaihtumisella mitään väliä, kun ihmiskunta on saapunut viimein historiansa viimeisille sivuille?

Sama se onko yö vai päivä, sillä metron täyteen ahdetuilla asemilla sitä ei kuitenkaan huomaa. Asemien pimeydessä kasvaa nyt lapsia, jotka eivät tule koskaan näkemään aurinkoa, sen sokaisevaa kauneutta. He eivät voi ymmärtää tuon taivaallista vuorokauden merkityksestä, maapallon kierrosta tähtensä ympäri. Mitä he ymmärtäisivät kuukausista, kun he eivät pääse koskaan tutkimaan katseellaan taivaankantta, kuuta ja tähtien tuiketta?

Silti VDNKh:llä palvotaan aseman kahta kelloa. Aseman miehet, naiset ja lapset pakotetaan viisareitten rytmiin, toimimaan niiden kahlehtimina, ikuisesti palvellen ajan turhaa kiertoa. No, ehkä sillä oli väliä milloin siat ruokittaisiin tai milloin tulisi vaihtaa vartiovuoroa. Ehkä oli oikein, että kuolema kosiskeli niitä, jotka yrittivät vaikuttaa ajan rytmiin, sabotoivat sen kulkua kääntämällä kellon viisareita. Ehkä on parasta ampua petturit, jotka uskalsivat koskea kelloihin ilman kenenkään lupaa.

Suhoi uskoo, että kaikki aika on jo loppu. Hän ei enää vaivaudu katsomaan asemahallin punaisessa hämyssä ilkkuvaa kelloa kohti.

Suhoi tietää myös, että hänen on auttamattomasti liian myöhäistä korjata virheitään. Suhoin aika on ohitse, eikä asemalla tai metrolla ole enää mahdollisuutta tulevaisuteen... Historia sen sijaan kuiskuttelee korviin putkistoista, ottaa mukaansa eksyneen matkalaisen hylätyillä asemilla. Itse aika on levittänyt siipensä ja jättänyt jälkeensä mudassa ryömivät ihmiset ja karmivan, tuhoavan ajattomuuden.

Vuosia on laonnut hänen silmiensä edessä sodan syttymisestä, metron porttien sulkeutumisesta. Silti välillä tuntuu, kuin se päivä olisi vieläkin piilossa aivan metrotunnelin mutkan takana, kuin se hengittäisi heidän yläpuolellaan, jossain maan päällä, eläisi ja jatkuisi ikuisuuksiin. Tuo tuomiopäivä, joka langetti ihmiskunnan viimeiset rippeet metron tunkkaisiin, likaisiin käytäviin.

Suhoi muistaa varoitussireenien äänet kuin ne vieläkin ulvoisivat Moskovan kaduilla.

Hän muistaa kuinka auringon kultaiset säteet valaisivat kirkuvaa ihmismassaa vain muutamia minuutteja ennen ydinkärkien räjähdystä. Hän muistaa ovien kirskuvan sulkeutumisen ja jälkeen jätettyjen kumeat huudot oven toiselta puolelta.

Onko siitä tosiaan kulunut jo vuosia? Tuntuu siltä, kuin ne hetket olisivat vieläkin täällä.

Metron pimeydessä ajatukset puuroutuvat, sekuntien ja minuuttien tahti jää hämärtyneeltä tajunnalta huomaamatta. Milloin Suhoi olikin kävellyt huomaamattaan metrejä väärään suuntaan, vaikka luuli olevansa paikoillaan. Milloin hän meni nukkumaan herätäkseen vain samaan hetkeen, jolloin painui tajuttomuuteen, painajaisiinsa.

Milloin Suhoi räpäytti silmiään ja Artjom oli jo ehtinyt kasvaa aikuiseksi. Ja kun pojalle käänsi selän hetkeksi, oli hän mennyt, kadonnut heti, ollut poissa Suhoin viereltä jo viikkoja. Vai oliko Artjom todella mies? Eikö siitä ollut kulunut vain päiviä, kun Suhoi sai pelokkaan lapsen syliinsä ja käskyn selviytyä, jotta poikakin selviytyisi?

Jos Suhoi voisi palata ajassa taaksepäin vain kääntämällä aseman kellojen viisareita, ei hän palaisi aikaan ennen ydinsodan räjähdysten ääntä. Niin itsekästä kuin se olisikin, hän antaisi noiden ihmisten jäädä kuolleiksi. Mitäpä olivat menneet näpyttelemään laukaisukoodeja, mitäpä olivat olleet elossa sinä päivänä, mitäpä olivat kuolleet.

Ei, Suhoi palaisi siihen päivään, kun hän sai Artjomin itselleen. Ja kun he jättäisivät kuolevat taakseen paetessaan tunneleita pitkin, voisi Suhoi aloittaa alusta pojan kanssa, jonka mieltää vieläkin omaksi lapsekseen. Hän voisi korjata omat virheensä, pelkuruutensa vanhemmuuden taakan edessä.

Tällä kertaa hän opettaisi pojan kutsumaan Suhoita isäksi. Eikä hän koskaan antaisi nuorukaisen lähteä kohti Rigaa.

Suhoin tehtävä on johtaa tätä asemaa, yrittää pelastaa se. Nyt kukaan ei pysähdy Suhoin viereen, kysy häneltä neuvoa. Kukaan ei edes katso häneen.

Hätävalaisimien punaisessa valossa näyttää siltä kuin Suhoin univormu olisi veren peitossa. Miten hän vasta nyt huomaa sen? Mitä kauemmin Suhoi katsoo vaatteidensa punaista sävyä, sitä varmempi hän on, että se ei ole pelkkä lamppujen punaisen valon luoma illuusio. Hän pinnistelee muistaakseen, mistä veri on peräisin tai mistä vaatteiden repaleinen kunto johtuu.

Suhoi ei saavuta etsimäänsä vastausta, joten hän päättää olla välittämättä. Ei auta muu kuin hakea varastosta uudet vaatteet.

Hullua kyllä, Suhoin valtaa malttamaton halu tarkistaa kellonaika. Kai kaipuu ja pelko on viimein ajanut hänet hakemaan turvaa ajan kahleista, aikataulujen tutusta turvasta. Hän silti yrittää pitää katseensa tiukasti kiinni vastakkaisessa, mustuneessa seinässä, mutta lopulta hän antaa luvan itselleen ja kääntyy. Hän vain vilkaisee, kurkottaa katseellaan kohti kellotaulua.

Viittätoista vaille seitsemän.

Katsellessaan kelloa Suhoi ymmärtää, että hänellä ei ole käsitystäkään mikä päivä, kuukausi tai vuosi on menossa Artjomin lähdön jälkeen. Hän voisi kysyä vastausta joltakin asemalaiturilta kulkevalta mieheltä tai naiselta, mutta heillä kaikilla näyttää olevan kiire jonnekin. Ehkä he pelkäävät mustien tulemista, uutta hyökkäystä.

Suhoilla ei ole kiire minnekään. Hän odottaa, jää paikoilleen metroaseman tunkkaiseen hämyyn.

Eikä hän koskaan tule tietämään, miten ja minne Artjomin matka päättyi.


End file.
